Live Forever, Never Say Never, You Can Do Better
by kalyfornia
Summary: Gustav Shafer, drummer for the German Band Tokio Hotel, faces a problem when his sister, Kyler, comes to stay with him and his bandmates on their US Tour. What happens when Kyler, a beautiful, but flirty 18 yr. old, meets the two most gorgeous twins alive
1. Family Reunion

It was well past noon before any of the band members were out of bed. Once they were awake, the merely laid around the tour bus, tired from the late night performances. They had just finished their European Tour and was about to head to America for their US Tour.

They were excited for it, even though their record "Scream" hadn't been as successful as they had hoped. They still had optimism that the tour would be great.

"Georg, are Bill and Tom awake?" Gustav asked, sitting down at the kitchen table and sipping a glass of orange juice.

"Yea, they're in the back, I believe."

"Bill, Tom, can you guys come up here?" He called, and the twins lazily clambered into the front of the bus, falling onto the couch. "I have a really big favor to ask of you guys."

None of them said anything, so Gustav proceeded.

"Okay, well you've all met my parents, but you guys don't know that I have a little sister. She's been living in America for since she was born, and the people she lives with are going on a missionary trip to East Africa. She doesn't want to tag along. She's a real sweet girl, though. And so I was wondering is it was possible in the slightest that she could stay with us during the US Tour?"

The bus was silent, and Gustav was nervously awaiting the verdict.

They all looked at each other, and instantly knew what the other was thinking.

"Yes, Gustav, your sister can stay with us." Bill smiled.

"Really?" He asked, expecting a different result.

"Ya, under one condition." He smiled, and Gustav nodded. "Why has your sister been living in America? We'll want to know her background, you know."

He laughed at his friend's nosiness.

"When she was born I was two years old, and my parents were going through a tough situation. They couldn't afford another child, so they let a couple of family friends 'adopt' her. She left almost as soon as she was born, but the Elliot's, they wanted her to know her family, so they paid to fly to Germany for her to see us. They said it was most important to know that she had a brother. We're close, even though we've never lived together. I guess, this is also a way for me to get closer to my sister." Gustav sighed after finishing the explanation.

"Alright then." Bill smiled.

The tour bus jerked to a halt as it arrived at the first venue in Las Vegas. The band filed off and went inside for a quick break before loading into an eight-passenger van, which would then take them to the Casanova Hotel, where they'd be staying for the next few days.

The guys quickly made a bathroom break, grabbed a few snacks, and headed out to the van. Gustav waited outside the venue door, waiting for Kyler.

Thirty minutes had passed, and she still hadn't arrived.

"How much longer are we going to be waiting in this stuffy van?" Bill whined.

"I don't think it'll be much longer." Georg said.

---

**Kyler's POV**

I was so excited to see my brother. It had been a good two and a half years since I'd seen him. I gave Tony another hug before getting out of the car. I adjusted my suitcases, tugging them out of the car and finally setting them on the rough pavement.

I turned slowly and caught eyes with Gustav. Before I knew it, I was running across the pavement in my stiletto heels to hug him. It was the greatest thing: hugging my brother.

"Look at you, Ky. You look great! You've matured so much." He smiled.

"I know! Look at you! Boy, you are built." I laughed.

"It's so great to see you, we're gonna have a blast."

Gustav and I made our way to the van, where we occupied the front row, while there were two other people behind us, and one in front.

"Kyler, these are my friends and band mates Bill, Tom, and Georg."

"Bill, wow, I love your hair. You'll have to show me how to do that sometime!" I smiled.

"Anytime." He said.

No matter how long I'd had a German Brother, I would never get over the cute accents they had.

I giggled as I turned around.

*You're such a flirt.

-ME!? Pshh, I mean, can't a girl be friendly?

*Call it what you will....

"We're glad to have you here, Kyler." Tom smiled.

"Thanks so much!" I returned the smiled, but something caught my attention. "Is that a lip ring? You know, I was thinking of getting my lip pierced."

"Really?"

"What do you think, right here?" I got a little closer to him and pointed to my lip, putting on a cute little smirk.

...

-Okay, so I'm sorta a flirt.

*Mmmh.

"I think it would be very sexy."

"Cool."

I glanced at Gustav, who appeared to have somewhat of a disappointed look on his face. I smiled my biggest smile and he just shook his head.

We arrived at the hotel soon, and I was anxious to get to my room. Gustav helped me out of the van and we went into the hotel through the back. He showed me my room and helped me settle in, plopping on the couch once he was finished.

"Tomorrow I'm thinking we're gonna head to the pool; what do you think?" He asked.

"Yea, that'll be fun, but I need to buy a swimsuit. I didn't bring one."

"Really? Ugh, I hate shopping." Gustav sighed.

"Oh."

"Bill loves to shop. I'll bet he'll go with you." Gustav smiled. "Want me to ask him?"

"Um, no, I think I can ask him." I said. "But I'll do it later."

"Oh, alright." He said. "Well, I think I'm gonna go get myself settled in. I'll see you later."

He stood and headed to the door.

"Bye, love you, big brother."

"Love you, little sister"

It was about nine-thirty and I had just gotten out of a long bubble bath when there was a knock on my hotel room door.

"Hold on!" I called, as I threw the towel around me and quickly headed to answer the door, opening it slightly.

It was Bill.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nooooo, I just got out of the bath." I smiled. "Come on in and sit, I'll be out there in just a second."

I quickly scampered into the bathroom to change into my pajamas. They were sent to me from my real parents in Germany. I loved them. They were green with colorful broken hearts on them, and I had a solid blue tank top as the shirt.

"Okay, sorry about that." I smiled, sliding onto my bed.

"Oh, it's alright. I was just gonna make sure you were all settled in." He said.

"Aw, thanks!" I said, smacking his arm lightly.

*Using the touch technique? Genius.

-Thank you.

"You're welcome." He said.

"So, do you like shopping?" I asked randomly and he laughed.

"Yea."

"Do you think you'd be willing to go shopping with me tomorrow so I can get a bathing suit?"

"Yea."

"Great, thanks!" I smiled.

*You smile too much.

-Whaaaaaat? Smiling is contagious.

*Whatever.

"Well, I hate to shoo you off, but I'm awfully tired." I sighed.

"Oh, alright." He stood, heading to the door.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning. Is nine okay?"

"Yea." He answered.

"Okay. Goodnight, Bill."

"Goodnight." 


	2. Pool Parties and Back Massages

"Rise and shineeeeee!" I gave up on knocking on Bill's door, and just decided to let myself in. "Bill, wakey, wakey!"

I was surprised the he was still sleeping through my noise, so I took action, jumping on his bed and pulling back the covers.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! We have to go shopping!" He started to stir, and I smiled at him. "You have to wake up."

He groaned, but sat up.

"Whaa?"

"Get up." I smiled. "It's shopping time." I ruffled his hair before laying on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, while you get ready, which I'm sure will take a while because hair perfection takes time, I'm gonna lay here and look cute." I informed him.

"That won't be hard." He responded, and I smiled.

"You know, you really are quite the gentleman, at least from what I can tell." I said.

"I can't say I don't try." He responded, already getting a jumpstart on his hair.

"I think I'm really gonna like being on tour with you guys, and getting to know you." I told him. "I really can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it; I think it'll be beneficial for me, er, us, as well."

"Really, how?"

"Who doesn't find it handy having a beautiful girl with them everyday for over a month?" He asked. "I most definitely could get used to it."

"You really are just wonderful, aren't you?" I said to him. "I mean, is there anything bad about you at all?"

"I dance too much." He laughed.

"You can _never_ dance too much!" I shrieked. "I love dancing."

"Really?"

"Really really."

It was around two o'clock, and Bill and I were still at a mall in Las Vegas. I had tried on about six different bathing suits, and was currently changing into the seventh. Seven was my lucky number, so I figured this one had potential. It was a black bikini with light and dark pink kisses on it.  
I quickly tied it around my neck and stepped out of the dressing room, presenting myself with my best model pose, and receiving a satisfied smile from Bill.

"You look…amazing!" He told me.

"Really? You wouldn't lie just so we can leave, would you?" I asked.

"Of course not!"

"Okay. Well, I'll change back and we can get it."

Once we purchased the bathing suit, Bill and I headed back to the hotel, where the rest of the guys were already waiting for us at the pool. The two of us changed and headed down there.

Might I add, Tom looked **banging!**

I didn't get in the pool, but sat on one of the pool chairs, allowing the sun to create a tanning glow on my skin, and also allowing certain pairs of eyes to venture my way.

Twenty minutes later, DJ Felli Fel's song "Get Buck In Here" was erupting through the stereo's speakers.

"Ah, I love this song!" I screamed, jumping up from my chair. "Bill, dance with me?"

"I said I dance too much, not well."

"It's not hard, come on!" I pulled him up and grabbed both of his arms, pulling him closer to me as I danced up against him. "All you have to do is follow my swaying."

He gave a small smirk as his hands rested on my hips, and my own hands were over his. I turned, my body facing his, and continued to dance. I grabbed his hands quickly, and stood on my tiptoes, whispering into his ear.

"Catch me if you can." Before he could register my words, I ran from him and dived into the pool. He jumped in after me, swimming toward my location. He caught up, and grabbed my wrists, pulling me close to him and locking his eyes with mine.

His lips were in a sideways smile, and his eyebrow was perked up slightly, which, for some odd reason, I found **incredibly** sexy.

_Resist the temptation!_

**It's too much!**

_No, no it's not! You can do it._

**I think I can, I think I can, I think I can.**

He leaned into me, his face inches from mine. His eyes fluttered closed as his lips just about made contact with mine. That is, until I pulled myself under the water. I looked at him again, once I broke the surface.

"I am so sorry! The bottom of the pool is _extremely_ slippery. You should be careful." I gave him a false warning. "Goodness, I think I'm gonna head up to my room, I'll see you guys later."

I draped the towel around my body and headed for the elevator, hauling myself to my room and falling onto the bed.

It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door.

"Come on in, it's unlocked!" I called, my face still buried into the pillow.

"Hey." It was Tom. Weird, how I could already pick that up, huh?

"Hello."

"I was just coming to make sure you were alright; you left in a hurry." He did sound a bit concerned.

"Oh, yea. I was just…getting a little heated." I lied.

"Oh, alright. Well, is there anything I can do for you?"

"_Actually_, when I fell in the pool,"-another lie-"I think I hit my back, and now I've got a knot. It would be great if you could…give me a massage. I'll owe you one."

I bit my lip as I turned my head to look at him, a smile spread across his face.

He didn't answer, but sat beside me, laying his cool hands on my warm, damp back.

"Oh wait." I said, reaching my hand back to untie my bikini strap. "Alright."

He wasn't bad at giving massages, and I was greatly enjoying it. Though, I'm sure he was as well.

_Well, aren't we a little conceited?_

**Conceited, no. Confident, yes.**

_Do you really believe yourself?_

***nods***

"Oh God, that's you push a _little_ harder?"

He listened, aggressively running the palm of his hands across my entire back.

"A little faster." I asked. "Yea, right there. "

"This good?" He questioned.

"Yea, harder still." I sighed.

"This is-"

"Kyler, what in the Hell?"

I halfway jerked up, remember my top was untied, to see the angry face of Gustav.

"What?" I asked.

"Come here!" I quickly tied the top and followed him out into the hallway. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been here two freaking days and you can't keep your little hands off of the Kaulitz Twins."

My jaw dropped at his tone, and word choice.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Dirty dancing with Bill, Back Massages with Tom. What's next, wild sex rampages!? I mean, for God's Sake, that's what I thought you were just doing. With the "harder, faster, God yes," It could easily be mistaken for another activity."

By this time, the whole band was out in the hallway, watching intently as brother and sister duked it out. My bottom lip trembled and I could feel my eyes watering.

"What are you saying? I'm a slut, whore, what? You think I'm just gonna go to bed with anyone?" I was practically screaming at him, and a single tear cascaded down my cheek."Do you even _know_ me?"

"Wait, Kyler, that's not what I meant to say." He quickly attempted to correct himself.

"Save it." I sighed, turning on my heel.

"Dude, how could you say that, about you own _sister_?" I heard Tom question him, as he quickly rushed to wrap an arm around me.

"Don't touch me, Tom." I cried. "I want to be left alone."

With that, I shrugged off his arm, and went back into my hotel room, aggressively slamming the door, and falling back onto the bed.

_See where being a flirt gets you?_

**Did I ask for your input?**

_No._

**Alright.**

_I'm just saying…_

**How about, for this once, you **_**don't**_** say!?**

----------

I slept into the afternoon, and woke to a knocking at about two.

I stood, looking through the eye hole on the door, to see the solemn face of a familiar-looking brother.

"Go away." I called loudly as he continued to pound on the door.

"Open the door." He said.

"Let me think, no!"

I rolled my eyes and turned on my radio, blasting the music as loud as I could.

He pushed the door open, only for it to be caught by the chain lock.

"Nice try." I laughed.

"Open the door. And turn down the radio, we're gonna get complaints!"

"You're my brother, _not_ my mother, and I don't have to listen to you."

"Oh, grow up! You're eighteen!"

"You grow up!" I called, running to the door and staring him in the eyes. "And learn how to respect people, won't you?"

"Are you ever going to forgive me?" He asked.

"Not likely."

"Whatever."

I smirked at him, receiving the classic eye roll, as I closed the door, and locked the deadbolt.

He was so frustrating. I had to admit, perhaps I was being a bit i_too/i_ friendly. I just couldn't decide which of the brothers I really liked. I felt heartless for toying with both of them, even if I didn't appear to show it. In my defense, I was taught never to show guys that they were getting to you. It was such a difficult situation! Maybe I should've just went to East Africa with Tony and Autumn, or even stayed home. I didn't know who to hate here: Myself for being such a flirt, Gustav for practically calling me a whore in front of everyone, or the Kaulitz Twins for being so damn irresistible!

"Damn you!" I called out to no one in particular.

"Oh, I'm sorry, maybe some other time?"

I could only laugh when I saw Tom's expression as he stood on my balcony. I had completely forgotten that since our rooms were side by side, we shared a balcony.

"No, not you." I smiled, sliding open the glass door and inviting him in. "I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"I came to apologize." He sighed, falling onto the couch and propping his feet in front of him. I had to contain myself from laughing; his clothing was just so big, it practically swallowed him whole!

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked, sitting next to him.

"I shouldn't have given you that back massage. If I didn't, you brother wouldn't have gotten so angry at you. And then he wouldn't have…embarrassed you." He explained.

"Thanks, but it's really not your fault."

"Still, I should've…resisted the temptation." He smiled.

"Oh please, honey, that is _impossible._" I giggled.

"Well aren't we a little cocky?"

"Cocky no, confident yes."

_Why does that sound familiar?_

**I have NO idea…**

_Are you being sarcastic?_

**ME!? Pshh, no!**

_Oh, alright._

"You have every right to be confident."

"Does kindness just run in your family?" I questioned.

"Our mother raised us well." He responded.

"That's always good." He glanced at me, giving me a sideways smile and doing that really cute thing with his lip ring.

It was quiet, and I bit my lip as my mind was clouded with uncountable and contradicting thoughts. Tom didn't say anything, but I could see him with my peripheral vision, as he sat, watching me intently.

"So…" I swiped the auburn bangs from my face. "Does that lip ring get in the way when you're kissing?"

"I don't know." He looked at me, leaning in close to whisper. "You tell me."

It was only a second before his lips were on mine, working as a professional. He placed his hand under my chin bone and the other hand rested above my knee. My eyes fluttered closed and my hands slid easily around his neck. His tongue grazed my lips delicately, deepening the kiss as he laid me back on the couch. I giggled into the kiss, and he toyed with my lips, biting my bottom one gently. I could feel the cool metal of his lip ring against my mouth as he kissed me again, but it wasn't in the way.


	3. Kisses with a side of Apologies

As much as I really, really wanted to continue kissing him, I pulled away, and he looked at me, confused, as I still laid under him.

"I need some air." I said, standing and going out to the balcony, staring out over the bright city.

"I'm sorry." He said, following me after a few minutes.

"You really should stop apologizing about everything."

"I know, but I shouldn't have kissed you."

"You shouldn't have kissed me, shouldn't have rubbed my back." I said. "Everything's not your fault, you know."

"Yea."

"I'm pretty sure both times, there was a _really_ pretty girl who was tempting you." I said.

"Yes, she was very tempting. I think she just likes to get me in trouble."

"Yea, you should steer clear of her, she's a bad influence."

"Aw, but mom, those are the kind of people I love to hang around."

"No, son. I don't want you socializing with her!" I smiled, playing along.

"Come on! You'd let me hang out with her if you knew her!" He tried.

"Really?"

"Yea, she's so damn cute." I looked up at him, locking eyes, as I bit my lip. He was being serious. I didn't say anything, but stepped closer, hugging him.

I sighed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself about what Gustav said. He's sorry, he is." Tom told me, as he made his way to his door. "I'll see you later, Ky."


	4. Cooler Ways to Die

"Room Service!" I rolled my eyes at the annoying knocking on my door. Reluctantly, I pulled myself from the luxurious bed and opened the door, revealing a large, platter-covered cart and a room service employee. "Goodmorning." He smiled.

"Yea yea." I sighed.

"I have a delivery to a Kyler Elliot from a Gustav Sch...sch...sch..."

"Sound it out." I joked, receiving an angry glare from him. "Just kidding. He's the only Gustav I know, so don't hurt yourself."

"The card reads a simple 'I'm Sorry.' Here you are, Madam." He pushed the cart into my room and closed the door behind himself.

I pulled open the platters to see all of my favorite dishes. I suppose he really was sorry. And who was I to keep blowing him off if he was going out of his way to apologize.

_Someone's having a good day._

**I'm always this kind.**

_Suuuuuuuuuure._

After eating my large breakfast, I quickly changed into denim skirt with a black 'superstar' shirt, and bright purple heels, locking the hotel door and heading to Gustav's room.

"Knock knock!" I called, pounding the door. Surprisingly, he was awake, and invited me in.

"Did you get my gift?" He asked.

"I most certainly did, and my belly thanks you!" I laughed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Ah, we all make mistakes, right?"

"Right." I nodded.

"Well, the guys are already here." He informed me as he guided us through his room to the sitting area, where they all waved or said somewhat of a hello.

"So boys, what's the plan for today?"

"We were gonna go scope out Vegas before our show tonight." Tom said. "I love Vegas."

"Really? Oh God, I hate Vegas." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yea, me too." He coughed, and the guys stared at him.

"Right."

"Anyway, our show is at seven, so we have all day to chill out." Gustav said.

"Great! Let's get a move on, then."

----------

We strolled down the streets of Vegas, window shopping and just having fun being with each other. I was in the center, between Gustav and Bill, while Tom and Georg were on the far outsides.

We passed an elegant store, with beautiful dresses in the widow. I turned, admiring them, only to find the most _disgusting thing ever_ in Bill's hand.** A cigarette.**

"What the hell?" I asked Bill and he looked at me, confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you smoking?" I asked him, and he looked at his hand.

_Kid doesn't even know if he's smoking or not. He's a keeper..._

**Don't judge...**

"Yea. Both me and Tom smoke."

I smacked him in the back of the head and glanced at Tom, who, along with the rest of the guys, was listening to me. "You thank God you're far away or you would've gotten something too."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bill.

"Why do you smoke?"

"We only smoke when we're stressed."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Seriously? That is retarded. When you're stressed? Dude, get a stress ball. Get a back massage. Hell, get a manicure." I told him. "Those nails are obviously not natural."

"It's just my way of..."

"Really. Doing it to relieve stress is even stupider than doing it because your friends do."

"No, it's really not."

"Really, it is." I said, grabbing the cigarette and throwing it on the ground. "You know, there are cooler ways to die."

"I was not through." He sighed. "Those cost money, you know."

"Yes, and that's a better reason to quit." I rolled my eyes. "Y'all's stupidity annoys me."

I stalked off in front of them, leaving them to watch me walk as my shoes made a "click click click click" against the sidewalk.

_I think they're looking at our butt. Except for Gustav, that is._

**Oh I'm sure they're looking. That's what heels do. They make the legs look longer and bring more attention to your butt.**

_You're so smart._

***Rolls eyes.* You know, unlike you, I can tell when people are being sarcastic.**


	5. Signals for Hello

I glanced out the window of the cafe I was sitting in to catch a glimpse of the guys strolling past. I quickly grabbed my bag, leaving the cash on the table, as I hurried out.

"Decide to join us?" Tom asked as I joined the group alongside him. No one else paid us any attention; they were either talking to someone or too busy soaking in the veiws of Vegas.

"Decide to quit being a fucktard and stop smoking?" He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's what I thought."

He rolled his eyes as we continued to walk. I sighed to myself and could see him glance down at me. I wondered what he was thinking.

"So you really don't like Vegas?" He asked, and I laughed at him. It was so cute the way he said it. Instead of pronouncing the e like 'ay' he said 'E'.

"Really, I don't." I said, elaborating. "There's too many people, too much alcohol, and too many mistakes made here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you go to a bar or something, get wasted, and sleep wit ha random stranger." I said. "What a poor decision."

"Sleeping with people you don't know that well?"

"Definitely." I glanced up at him, resting my hands in my back pockets. "It's more than sex to me, in all honesty. It has to mean something. I don't want it to be mindless and meaningless; I want to be in love."

"That could take a lifetime." He pointed out.

"I'm willing to wait that long." I said. "It's just my decision."

**Tom's POV**

*A lifetime? That means I would never get to be with her! I wonder if I could just get her to fall in love with me?

I sighed silently, looking at her, while she walked beside me, completely unaware. Something about that thought made me feel like that would be taking advantage of her. She wanted to be in love, not love someone who didn't return those feelings. Was it worth it? One night in exchange for hurting her? And besides, I didn't even know if she was any good in bed.

*Look at her, for God's Sake! Of COURSE she's good in bed.

I was right. There was no way someone looked that good and wasn't good in bed. Unheard of...completely unheard of.

---

**Kyler's POV**

It was only thirty minutes before the concert. I stood on stage with the guys, watching from the back as they set every last thing up.

"What do you think?" I turned to see Bill behind me.

"I think it'll be a great show." I smiled.

"Good." He returned the smile. "You'll be backstage, right?"

"Yea, I've even got my own room to sit in. And a TV to watch you guys."

"If you'll be watching, then I'll say hello." He said; I laughed.

"How? You can't just shout out: 'Hello Kyler Elliot!'" I smiled. "I don't think that would go over well with your femal fans."

"I'll send you a signal." He said, scratching his nose in an un-subtly way. "See?"

"Okay, I'll be watching." I smiled, turning to walk off.

"Wait!" I stopped, turning back around. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and looked down at the floor. "Um..."

I bit my lip and raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow, anxious to hear what he would say.

"Nevermind." He mumbled quickly, before turning and powerwalking away.

-Aw! How cute is he?

*Very, no let's sit down. These heels are KILLING ME!

-Hey, beauty comes at a price.

*Yea yea, whatever.

---

The concert was almost over, and I had been watching the whole thing from backstage. Let me just say, some of those fans (and by that I mean EVERY GIRL OUT THERE) were insane! They had posters with the guys' faces on them. I saw one really cute one for Gustav, and the girl holding it wasn't bad looking. I really needed to hook my brother up.

I felt for the girls. They didn't get to meet the band and have the chance to fall for them, like I did for both. My stomach suddenly tightened and flipped a couple thousand times. I felt like I was taking everything for granted. What the hell was up with these contradicting and conflicting thougts. I want Tom, now I want Bill, I don't want either, but now I've decided I want them both! Holy shit, I was crazy.

*I have a therapist on speed dial!

-Excuse me? And why do you have it on speed dial, huh?

*...I hate you.

-Join. The. Club.

I crossed my arms and lounged against the back of the cool, leather sofa, my eyes glued to the plasma screen on the wall. There it was!

Bill did the un-subtle nose scratch, and I smiled. But then, he did something else that we hadn't planned on.

He blew me a kiss. 


	6. Lousy Stage Hands

The crowd went wild, each and every girl thinking that kiss was for her, when I knew it wasn't. I smiled from the couch, as Bill continued to sing "By Your Side". I remember him telling me it was his favorite. It may just've become my favorite as well.

The band did a 'curtain call' and then left the stage. Once the arena was cleared, the band came back out to help pack up the equipment.

"Gustav!" I called as I made my way onto the stage. "You were fantastic. With the..." I stopped my train of thought to break into a rapid session of airdrumming.

"It runs on the family!" He laughed, pulling me to him for a big hug. He was drenched in sweat, but I didn't really care. He kissed my cheek and pulled away to help breakdown the drums.

I turned from the back of the stage and laid eyes on Bill at the very front. I bit my lip again, running to him.

"Bill, I really really li-" My sentenced was cut off when a stage hand backed into me. The force was so hard that it sent me flying off the stage, and I unfortunately for me, my right arm broke my fall.

The pain was excrutiating, and I was brought to tears immediately.

"G-G-Gustav!" I called through the sobs, and he jumped off the stage to my side.

"What happened?" By now, everyone was gathered around, and Bill, who had been the next closest person, was on my left.

"The stage h-h-hand hit me, and I fell off the s-s-stage." I cried.

"I want that guy fired!" Gustav yelled out, his teeth clenched in anger. "IMMEDIATELY!"

He delicately picked up my right arm to examine it.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" I cried out as he continuted to turn it slowly.

Bill brushed my hair from my face and I smiled at him. Tom and Georg sat on the edge of the stage, peering at me through curious and worried eyes.

"Which hurts worse? This or this?" Gustav asked, poking at two different parts of my arm.

"They both hurt like hell, and I'd appreciate it if you quit poking it!" I half laughed, and we were joined by one of their managers.

"Is everything okay?" He questioned, and we all looked up at him.

"Not to be a bitch, but DOES IT LOOK LIKE EVERYTHING'S OKAY?"

He cleared his throat and looked questioningly at Gustav.

"I think it's B-R-O-K-E-N." He said.

"I'm not a dumbass, I can spell you know." I said.

"Right." He chuckled.

"I'll call an ambulance." The manager said, rushing off.

"Bill, won't you prob her up some?" Gustav suggested.

"...With what?" He asked.

"I don't know. Just find something."

He shrugged and came closer, propping me up on his lap.

"I don't think that's what he meant." Tom called, smirking.

"Don't be jealous." Bill retorted and the smirk deminished.

"Guys, seriously." Georg piped up, rolling his eyes.

I was still crying as Gustav laid my arm on his leg.

"Do you really think it's broken?" I asked, and he nodded, which triggered more tears. I had never broken anything in my life.

"You'll be alright, though."

It was twenty minutes before an ambulance arrived, and then it took them ten minutes to load me up. Why? Yea, I was wondering the same thing. All they had to do was help me stand up. Damn, I had an injured arm, not legs. Dumbasses.

Gustav rode with me in the ambulance while Tom, Bill, and Georg followed behind.

They situated me in a room when we arrived, only to pull me back out of it for X-Rays.

"Well, Ms. Elliot, your arm is deinitely broken. You've broken both the radius and the ulna. How did you say this happened?"

"I was on stage, and I went to the other end, and I got hit by a stage hand who knocked me off the stage, and I preceeded to fall onto my arm." I said.

"That must've been a big stage hand." The doctor attempted to get a laugh out of us but was disappointed.

"We're tired, can I just get something to wrap this thing in and go back to my hotel?" I asked.

"Sure, we're gonna put it in the sling, but it's gonna be about half an hour before you can be discharged."

"Are you serious? I've already wasted almost an hour. What if I just promise to take good care of it?" I asked, attempting at a plea bargain.

"I'm afraid that won't work. We're also gonna get you some painkillers that way-"

"No." I cut him off.

"Pardon?"

"I'm natural, I don't take medication."

"Not at all?" Bill cut in.

"Not at all." I repeated.

"Alright then, We'll still give you the prescription in case you change your mind. It's gonna be a painful healing process." He informed me.

"I'm sure." I said, laying back slowly against the hospital beds.

"Ky, we're gonna be waiting outside, okay?" I nodded as he kissed me on the head.

Thirty minutes had most definitely passed and I was still alone in my room without a sling.

There was a soft knock on my door and I sat up, hoping for the doctor. It was Tom.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hello." My voice was weak, and my eyes were facing difficulty staying open.

"Are you alright?"

"I've most definitely been better." I said. "Great show tonight, by the way. You make some massively cute faces when you're playing guitar."

"Thanks." His face was slowly reddening.

"I've always wanted to learn guitar." I said, more to myself.

"I could teach you."

"Eh, I'll probably never follow up with it, but thanks a ton for the offer."

"No problem." He shuffled, pulling his feet up in the chair. "You're brother's really pissed about the stage hand. He's demanding that they're fired."

"It wasn't their fault. Well, it was, but it wasn't." I sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't worry about it, he's handling it perfectly."

That was the last thing I remember before my eyes fluttered closed and my mind went off into a blank stage.

---

"Good morning, Sunshine." Gustav was sitting next to my bed, and I slowly sat in, trying to digest everything. We were back at the hotel, and in my room.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I questioned.

"You fell asleep while Tom was talking to you, and they just put the sling on while you were asleep. They said it wasn't too big of a break, so you'd only need the sling for about 5 weeks, and 7 at the max."

"Wonderful." I rolled my eyes. "This sucks."

"It'll be alright." He smiled, rubbing my left shoulder.

"Bill said that he wanted to see you when you woke up, so I'm gonna send him in, okay?" He asked, standing. "And then we'll all go get some breakfast."

I nodded as he slid out of my room, and I was soon joined by Bill. He looked at me, his expression unreadable, as he sat on my bed. I sat up, leaning against the pillows and headboard.

"How're you feeling?"

"Alright, I guess." I shrugged. "However a girl with a broken arm normally feels." I got somewhat of a laugh from him.

"How did you like the show?"

"I loved it. I wish I could've been in the audience."

"That can probably be arranged."

"Well, now I won't want to. I mean, my arm's broken, and I saw those fans, they like to move a lot. Movement plus broken arm equals disaster."

"Ah, I see."

I nodded.

"By the way, thank you for the kiss." I smiled, biting my lip. "It was cute."

*Damn, you're gonna gnaw that lip off!

-Hush! You're ruining a moment!

*Well excuse me!

"You're welcome."

"Do you think you could..."

"What?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Could you do it again, except this time..."

He knew what I was getting at, and leaned even closer, propping himself over me with a smile, before closing the gap between our bodies. His lips locked with mine, and his hand rested on the back of my neck. I smiled into the kiss as he deepened it, teasing my mouth with his tongue and biting my lower lip.

"Mhph!" I said into the kiss. "I moved...my...arm." I explained through kisses.

He understood, but didn't say anything. I could feel the cool metal of his tongue ring. What did that remind me of? Tom's lip ring.

...Shit. Tom.

*Don't think about it.

For once, that one voice in my head was right. At this moment, I was having a physical attraction to Bill, and he deserved my attention.

I placed my left hand on his chest as he kissed me again, a little more forcefully. He shifted his weight, switching the arm that was holding him up.

He was a great kisser. I guess that just ran in the family.

He moved to my neck, but didn't stay there long. I suppose he found it more satisfactory to kiss my lips, because he was definitely eager to continue.

My breathing was rapid, and our chests were heaving. His soft lips were cool, but his tongue was warm, and the combination gave me goosebumps.

"Gustav's ready to-" Bill pulled away at such a speed I thought he neck would break. I looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with a very familiar figure.

Tom. 


End file.
